Tears of Karasumori
by xSayomix
Summary: After the battle at Karasumori a series of questions and dark motives surface. Gen's back; thanks to Karasumori, but nothing is the same. With his form and heart altered, will he ever be able to regain the trust of the Kekkaishis? GenxToki/Yoshi/Toki R
1. Chapter 1

_**This fanfiction contains spoilers from the Kekkaishi series.**_

_Welcome to my newest fic, Tears of Karasumori. (: The idea from this fic came from last week's episode of Kekkaishi, when Gen died. D: I love Gen... so my mind set to work at once, trying to find some way in which Gen could return. Here's my version. x)_

_This is going to be a 4-5 chapter mini-fic, but perhaps it will branch into more? We'll see. _

_Please enjoy! Ratings and reviews are loved?_

_Tears of Karasumori – After the battle at Karasumori a series of questions and dark motives surface. Gen's back; thanks to Karasumori, but nothing is the same. With his form and heart altered, will he ever be able to regain the trust of the Kekkaishis? GenxToki or Yoshi/Toki (I haven't decided yet, we'll see where the story takes this, but please send me your opinions!)_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kekkaishi. Or Yoshi...or Tokine...or Gen... or anyone from this awesome anime. D: But I do stalk them. :3_**

**Tears of Karasumori**

_Karasumori had not cried in a long time. It had remained impassive, watching vacantly. Now… however… it cried. For the sorrow, pain, death and violence it had witnessed. For the loss of a dear friend and protector, Gen. Most of all, Karasumori cried for the terrible gift it was about to give, and the heartbreak that would follow._

"Gen! Gen, wake up! Dammit!" Yoshimori shook the body of his lifeless comrade, but Gen did not move.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Yoshi swiped furiously at his tears, but his vision was still blurred.

"Yoshi, he's gone." Tokine's arm rested carefully on Yoshimori's shoulder, and his hands came free of Gen's robe.

"He can't be gone. He can't be." Yoshimori clenched his fists, letting his shoulders slump.

_-x-_

"_What's going on?" _Gen Shishio looked upon the scene with utter confusion. He stood, by Yoshimori's side, gazing at his own body. Both kekkaishis wept, clearly unable to see him. He reached out to grasp Yoshimori's shoulder.

"_I'm here. That's not me, I'm not dead." _ Gen's hand passed straight through the boy. The half ayakashi recoiled, as if he had been stung.

"_Actually, you are dead." _ A new voice, devoid of emotion spoke up. Gen turned, clenching his hands, reflexively transforming them…  
Rather, he attempted to transform his hands. Nothing happened.

Gen growled, a low irritated rumble deep in his throat, but he did not attack. There was no one to attack. The owner of the voice was nowhere to be seen.

"_You are dead, you cannot transform, ayakashi-boy." _ The voice spoke again, sounding faintly amused.

"_Show yourself." _ Gen's growl deepened to form the words.

The air rippled and a young man stepped from nothingness. Gen remained motionless.

"_You died. One of the Kokuboro ran you through." _ The man indicated to Gen's body, which the Night Troops where now carrying away.

Gen was silent, his hands unclenched slowly as memories flashed behind his obsidian eyes. He nodded, slowly.

"_I died," _He murmured with a nod. He remembered now. The pain as his blood had fallen besides him and splattered Tokine's kekkai. The sense of peace ebbing over him. Yoshi's scream as silence blanked the world.

The young man nodded his expression neutral. _"I think you shouldn't have."_

A smirk flashed across Gen's face. _"Who are you to decide if my death was right?"_

"_I'm Karasumori, Gen. I cried for you." _ The man's gaze pierced Gen, pinning him to where he stood. His mouth twitched downwards into a discontented frown.

"_Hmph." _ Gen crossed his arms, but he could not remove his eyes from Karasumori's

"_Your job isn't done yet. The kekkaishi girl and boy still require you. I still require you. You're different. Perhaps you can provide me with more entertainment?" _ Karasumori's eyes narrowed, gauging him.

The ayakashi-boy snorted. _"I'm not interested in providing you with entertainment."_

A grin passed over the man's face. Karasumori's teeth where pointed; animalistic in appearance. _"I like you." _He took a step towards Gen, pausing to tilt his head, as if listening. Gen was silent. Karasumori took a series of steps, pausing when his nose was inches from Gen's.

"_Would you like to save your sister, Gen?" _Karasumori did not wait for a reply. _"Would you like to save the kekkaishis? Perhaps… Tokine?" _He was close now, too close for Gen's comfort. Although he wanted to, Gen could not move. As if sensing Gen's discomfort, Karasumori withdrew a step.

"_You need to save those you love. You need to save me." _

Gen bared his teeth anger flashing over him. _"No, I don't need to save anyone. My part is over."_

"_Gen, Gen, Gen. How stupid you are. You don't understand. If you don't return they'll die. Everyone will die." _

Something resonated with Gen as Karasumori spoke. A deep dreadful feeling pierced his quick rage. _I wasn't meant to die, not yet. _The realization shattered his previous certainty, leaving him standing at the edge of a chasm of doubt. His friends, his sister… they still needed him.

"_You speak as if you have the power to send me back to that life." _Gen murmured. The hostility had departed from his voice, leaving a thinly veiled curiosity.

A rueful look crossed Karasumori's face. _"I do, in a way. I don't have much time left. If you are to save them, you must choose now. Will you return?"_

"_Yes." _Gen's answer was instantaneous. He didn't need more information to make his choice. If his sister needed him, Gen would return.

"_It will not be easy. I cannot revive… all of you." _Karasumori had become transparent, his voice fainter.

"_Do whatever it takes."_

Karasumori's form faded, becoming barely more than a spector's shadow. _"I like you, Gen." _He laughed before fading away completely, leaving Gen in darkness.

_And so it had begun._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews! :D Here's chapter two - Gen's back. Please enjoy and review! **

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter Two:**_

* * *

Gen felt pain; a deep agonizing pain, as if he were being torn apart. His limbs screamed with pain, his every cell burned with a terrible agony. He opened his jaws; intending to scream his hurting, but his voice was gone.

Torture was the only word he could think of to describe the hellish pain that had suddenly crashed over him, pulling him into its depths like a hungry wave.

It felt as if tiny hooks had been driven into his flesh and had begun to extract something from his being. Gen shuddered, clasping his head between his hands as if the gesture would offer him refuge from the storm of pain.

_Help me… _

Then, the agony passed; vanishing as suddenly as it had come. Gen untangled his hands from his hair and let them fall to the ground. He looked about, green eyes widening slightly as he took in his surroundings.

Karasumori had brought him back to life; he was no longer in world of the departed. The sky was black, studded with stars. Grass feathered the ground beneath him. Sakura trees proudly displayed their vibrant blossoms.

_Definitely Earth... probably still Japan… _Gen stood from his crouched position, swaying unsteadily. There was something vaguely familiar about the place… a half-constructed memory prodded at Gen from the confused mass of thoughts that occupied his brain.

_I should remember this place… I know I should._ Gen took a few steps. He felt strangely unstable, heavy and awkward.

He shook his head attempting to clear it. His memory was a mess. Snatches of conversation, glimpses of images and flickers of emotions were all he experienced as he tried to recall his Earth life. Whatever Kasasumori had done to restore him had thrown his memories into disarray.

Gen pushed aside his concerns over his broken memories and scanned his surroundings. He blinked, catching sight of the corner of a building in the distance. A large, multi-story building that looked as if it could have been a…

_School._

With that realization memories flickered, sorting themselves from the tangled mess of thoughts. Gen recognized this place. He knew where he was.

"Karasumori." The half-ayakashi froze, startled by his own voice. It was too deep… wrong for a human voice.

He glanced down at himself. He was definitely not human. Thick sable fur coated his body. Wicked claws glinted coldly in the moonlight. A fluffy tail swayed silently behind him. Alarm caused his dark fur to bristle.

"I'm an ayakashi." He breathed.

He scanned his torso again, searching for the flame tattoo that was meant to keep his ayakashi side suppressed. It was gone. Gen felt panic slither over him and shut his eyes. He focused his breathing in an attempt to slow his hammering heart. He probed his mind; searching for his humanity. If he could locate it, he would be able to revert back to his human form…

"Over there!" A feminine voice interrupted his meditation.

Gen's eyes flashed open. A figure was running towards him, through the grove of sakura trees.

"I see it!" Another voice spoke, this one male. A second figure appeared, swiftly trailing the first.

Gen reacted on instinct. A growl reverberated within his chest as he leaped upwards, landing on a tree branch. His eyes narrowed as he watched the figures approach. They stopped, mere yards from his tree and looked around obviously confused.

"It was here a second ago…" The female sounded perplexed, she scanned the bushes, tensed as if she was expecting him to leap out at any moment.

"I saw it too…" The male's stance was faintly protective. He stood in front of the female, his hands clenched.

"It's close, Honey." Something else spoke. Gen's ears twitched in surprise. He had only detected the two of them. He focused, his eyes becoming little more than green slits. _Ah, ayakashi. _Accompanying the humans was two ayakashi. Gen sniffed, his head tilting in confusion. The companions were not fully ayakashi. They're dark nature was being suppressed. Gen was only given the briefest of moments to puzzle over the not-quite-ayakashi before he found his gaze had been met by the male human's.

"There it is! In the tree!"

Gen stiffened.

"Hoi! Joso! Ketsu!" Gen had no time to react; a blue cube enclosed him. He bristled, feeling a rage press down upon him. _I will not be captured. _The animalistic instinct to avoid capture accompanied the rage that had descended upon him.

Gen howled-a chilling sound that echoed throughout the trees. His claws extended and his lips pealed back to reveal a row of razor sharp canines. _I will _not _be captured. _He mentally repeated as his eyes locked on wall of the cube. He struck at the barrier—but his claws bounced harmlessly off. Snarling now, Gen struck again, and again.

"Yoshi! Destroy it!" The female had approached, two fingers held just below her chin.

Gen paused at her voice, his head tilting quizzically. This human… something about her was familiar.

"There's something not right about this ayakashi… it feels too human…" The male gestured downwards with his hand and Gen's cube landed harshly on the ground. The jolt was enough to start up his rage again. He lunged for the boy teeth bared in a vicious growl. Once again the cube contained him, flexing to bounce him back into the center of his prison.

The boy knelt, just outside of Gen's cube. Gen lowered his head; still growling, but with less intensity. This human, like the girl, was familiar to him. The boy looked to be in his older teens with dark shaggy hair that looked as if it hadn't seen a brush in weeks. He wore a strange robe and his left ear was pierced. The boy pressed his hand to the cube and Gen could see a single square on his palm.

The girl approached, cautiously. Her fingers were still poised and her eyes never left him. Something about the way she walked commanded respect. She stopped short, her eyes growing wide.

"Yoshi, that looks like…"

The boy frowned slightly. He ran a hand through his mass of tangles. "Gen." He whispered.

Gen flinched at his name. How on earth did these humans know it? His growling resumed.

"Shut up, Gen. Don't you recognize us? Its Yoshimori, and Tokine." The boy, Yoshimori, spoke softly, soothingly. Gen didn't like it. He snarled and lunged. The cube reflected his attack, and the boy did not flinch away.

"Yoshi, he doesn't recognize us. I don't think that's Gen. Gen's dead." The girl, Tokine, rested a careful hand upon Yoshi's shoulder. "It just looks like Gen. We've seen plenty of ayakashi that resemble him since he died."

Yoshimori pulled away, turning away from Gen to look at Tokine. "I'm sure this is him, Tokine. Just look at him."

Tokine glanced at him again, her gaze traveling over him. Gen felt kneaded his paws uncomfortably. He was unsure. These humans knew his name, and they stirred a hidden memory in the back of his mind. He could feel his mind struggling to free the memory.

"I don't think so. It doesn't look like Gen would at all. Gen wouldn't be trying to attack you." Tokine murmured.

Yoshimori's shoulders tensed. "This is Gen. I know it. I'll prove it."

He whirled to face Gen. Determination was etched into his features. He raised his fingers, his gaze locked on Gen's.

"Metsu."

Gen's cube exploded.


End file.
